


Haunted

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Blood and Torture, Capture, Exhaustion, Injured Roronoa Zoro, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is Angry, Marines, Marines are assholes, Mental Instability, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Multi, POV Alternating, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing, breakdown - Freeform, cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: A scream ripped from his throat and he could only do so much to muffle it. His eyes watered, but he refused to let the tears fall as his skin split apart. The whip came down again and he screwed his eyes shut biting his lip. Hard.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for everything my friends. 
> 
> Be prepared.
> 
> Author-chan

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_ **Zoro** _

A scream ripped from his throat and he could only do so much to muffle it.

His eyes watered, but he refused to let the tears fall as his skin split apart.

The whip came down again and he screwed his eyes shut biting his lip.

Hard.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	2. Luffy

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Luffy_ **

Zoro's scream hit them like a truck load worth of gold.

Luffy's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards the cell at the end of the corridor.

Another scream made it down the hallway and fury settled in his gut.

His eyes narrowed and his muscles flexed, trying to get out of the sea stone cuffs.

"Luffy, no!" Nami hissed.

Luffy glared at her, but realized she was as shaken as he was.

They had never heard Zoro scream, never.

Well, maybe once or twice, but never like this.

Never.

Luffy grit his teeth as another cry made it to his ears and he shut his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

It didn't work.

A whimper made him open his eyes and look at Chopper, who was softly crying while hiding his face in Ussop's shirt.

The little reindeer seemed to distressed to make anything come out of his mouth except for sobs of fear and pain.

But Luffy knew those where for Zoro, not for himself.

The little doctor was afraid, yes, but not for all of them.

He was afraid for Zoro.

The swordsman had endured all this torture for a week now, maybe more.

They didn't know, he'd been captured way longer than any of them.

Luffy laid his eyes on his chef, who seemed equally distressed.

Sanji had been separated from them, because of his skills.

Luffy wasn't worth shit tied up, but Sanji.

Well.

The cook could lash out even when he was being held down.

So away from the others it was.

Luffy frowned when he saw Sanji cringe as another muffled scream hit them.

He knew Sanji blamed himself for the situation.

The only thing he really knew, that was it.

Luffy had been keeping them safe, until they had all been captured because of some stupid little mistake on his part.

He, too, felt guilty.

Luffy knew, that Sanji and Zoro had been captured together.

It was most likely Sanji's fault, but Luffy didn't care.

He also knew that while Zoro was subjected to torture, Sanji's had been nothing of the sort.

He hadn't had physical contact with anyone.

Luffy knew what his torture was, and it made him want to throw up.

Zoro's was physical torture, see how long he would last with that trained body and mind.

But Sanji's, well, he had a real tough time, mentally.

Luffy knew they hadn't been giving him anything to eat for the past week.

It angered the captain.

Sanji had to survive ninety days of starvation, and now, more.

He was, to say the least, furious beyond words.

He wanted to rip out of the bonds, and steal all the food he could find, feed it to Sanji and see him smile again.

He also wanted Zoro to stop screaming, which, he now realized, had actually happened.

And now, fear settled in.

He wanted to know what had happened, so caught in his thoughts he hadn't heard Zoro stop.

He looked up at Sanji, who locked eyes with him.

The blond got to see the swordsman, then he would tell Luffy.

Sanji nodded at the unspoken request from his captain.

A pair of boots came their way and Luffy spotted the sick bastard that was subjecting them to all sorts of nasty stuff.

The man smirked at them, before opening Sanji's cell and roughly making the blond stand.

Sanji stumbled, but kept standing as the man pushed him out of the cell, towards his own.

Zoro was there, Luffy knew.

And Sanji would tell when he would be brought back in the morning.

Why they did that?

Luffy didn't know.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	3. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I've been busy with this and that. I haven't had much time to write and I probably will take a while to update a lot of things. I hope you all don't mind and enjoy the things I can update now, which I've already written. 
> 
> Author-chan

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Sanji_ **

Sanji's feet carried him through the corridor towards his permanent cell.

He was shoved in, and turned immediately to see the damage done to Zoro.

He breathed in sharply as he made eye contact with one exhausted swordsman.

Zoro looked awful, like really awful.

His clothes had been torn apart, his skin was broken and split.

His face was bruised and he must have a few broken ribs.

Sanji cringed and didn't even want to know the extent of the damage on the swordsman's unscarred, till now, back.

The marine bastard, the dude's name was something along the lines of Marlov or some shit, left the blond with a sick smile on his face.

Sanji didn't even glance at him.

He could only look at Zoro.

Zoro was looking back, but Sanji didn't know if he was even seeing him.

That was, until Zoro turned away with a defeated look on his face.

Sanji gaped at him, flabbergasted.

Was Zoro blaming this on himself?

No way!

This had happened because Sanji couldn't fucking fight a girl, and got them captured.

"Don't fucking blame this on yourself," Sanji said before he could think about it.

Zoro glared at him, but seemed to accept that a tiny bit.

"I was the one who did this, understand. I was the one who couldn't fight her and got taken hostage. This is on me, ya hear?" the blond cook said.

Zoro glared at him again and said, "Damn right this is your fault, stupid cook."

Sanji flinched when the swordsman's voice came out just above a whisper and cracked.

Zoro looked utterly horrified and turned away as fast as possible.

Sanji sighed and let his head hang between his knees.

A clang made them both look up as the marine bastard returned.

Sanji glared at him and tried to murder him with his mind.

Marlov, or whoever he was, opened the blonds cell and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Zoro shot Sanji a concerned glance before glaring at the back of the man's head again.

Marlov only grinned as he approached the cook, who was silently despising him.

"Let's try something extra today, blondie."

Sanji's eyes widened and he scooted backwards.

"What?" he asked.

Marlov grinned and shot a look at Zoro, before advancing on Sanji again.

"This guy got extra punishment, a thing we like to call fun. My men were allowed to do whatever they wanted to him. Go on, you can guess," Marlov taunted.

Sanji eyed Zoro and noticed the heavy bruising on his wrists and waist, but he didn't know what had happened to the swordsman.

Zoro's eyes were defeated, and Sanji had the strong urge to flee.

"W-What did they do to him?" Sanji uttered.

Marlov grinned and crouched down before the cook.

"Something men of the sea like to do, but they weren't allowed to go all the way, sadly. I didn't allow that much. But, he did get his fair share of pleasure."

Sanji's eyes widened and he finally understood what had happened.

It made him want to throw up.

No way, no fucking way had they done _that_ to Zoro.

But, Sanji saw, it had happened.

Zoro looked utterly ashamed and he also looked like he wanted to commit seppuku right then and there.

The cooks eyes flew to the marine and his façade crumbled.

He was terrified right now.

He had no way to defend himself for what was to come.

And he wanted to, so badly.

He wanted to kick the bastards face in.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	4. Zoro

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Zoro_ **

Zoro watched in horror as Marlov tore at Sanji's clothes.

The blond screamed, which Zoro was sure Luffy was going to hear.

And indeed, Luffy did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COOK!" he heard Luffy scream.

Zoro grit his teeth and locked eyes with frightened blues.

Sanji's eyes were blown wide with fear and disgust.

Marlov, as Zoro could see, only enjoyed it to the fullest.

"Stop it!" Zoro screamed.

Marlov looked over his shoulder, his hand in a place Zoro didn't even want to know.

Sanji's eyes were watering and he was whimpering.

"Stop! Stop it!" Zoro yelled.

Marlov only smiled at him before returning to his task.

Zoro cringed as Sanji screamed.

In pain or fear, Zoro didn't know.

Zoro was yelling, yelling at Marlov to stop.

But he didn't.

He never did.

No matter how hard he pleaded.

Sanji's scream reached a height were it was uncomfortable for Marlov, and the bastard placed his hand over the cooks mouth to silence him.

Sanji was crying, Zoro realized.

And Luffy was still screaming, asking what was going on.

Zoro's voice was hoarse as he screamed, "Stop! Stop it please. You're hurting him! Leave him alone!"

But Marlov didn't stop, not when he slammed into the blond and Sanji kept crying, muffled moans of pain emitting from his covered mouth.

Not when he did those awful things to the blond or when his other hand came up to secure Sanji's wrists above his head.

And Zoro kept yelling, screaming and asking Marlov to stop.

Because, god, he couldn't take it.

And finally, when he'd had enough and his energy was depleted, the swordsman took one last look at Sanji's fear-filled eyes, his own rolled back into his head and darkness took him away from the screaming of his friends.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	5. Luffy

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Luffy_ **

Luffy's eyes widened when he heard laughing.

Marlov was fucking laughing at something.

The captain had stopped hearing Zoro scream and Sanji's where being muffled, but he didn't know why.

He wanted to know.

Anger blossomed again and he kicked the bars, only to sag against them as his strength was sapped away.

"Luffy, what is happening?" Nami softly asked.

Luffy turned to her with an angered look. "When I find out, he's dead."

Nami nodded her head, turned to Ussop and Chopper and smiled softly at them.

Ussop nodded his head and Chopper hugged him a little tighter.

Heavy boots came their way and Luffy turned his head to glare at Marlov.

The bastard was smirking at him.

"What? No hello?" he said.

Luffy snarled and lunged, only to fall back down.

"Hahahhaah!" Marlov laughed and turned away.

"Don't worry about your swordsman, he's resting his eyes for a while. Didn't think he'd faint like that."

More laughs followed after that.

Luffy's eyes widened.

Zoro had fainted, what the fuck?

That was really weird.

And there was anger once again.

"What the fuck did you do to Sanji?" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Marlov grinned a sick smile and walked away, "Ask him yourself tomorrow, Straw Hat."

And with that, the day was over and lights went out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	6. Sanji

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Sanji_ **

The next day, he was brought back to the other cell, where his friends could see him.

He felt utterly disgusted and filthy.

Sanji stumbled as he was shoved into the cell and he fell down, grunting with the impact.

He shot a glance at his friends before turning away from them, hoping that they hadn't seen the haunted look in his eyes.

"Sanji?" Nami's soft voice made it to his ears and he flinched hard.

Nothing was said after that.

Sanji was slightly comforted by that and sighed heavily.

He knew he'd be scarred forever with what had happened.

Mentally ill for a while wasn't something to get over quickly.

Sanji's mind was a mess, the cook knew that.

But what scared him was that Zoro had just passed out.

Why?

Was the swordsman so utterly exhausted that he had just keeled over and let his mind take him away.

Sanji was slightly disturbed by that.

He was also grateful that Zoro hadn't witnessed all of his weakness moment.

But he hadn't been any better than the green haired man.

He had passed out himself, right after Marlov left him alone.

He guessed his mind had shut down to deal with shock, or something like that.

He'd woken up when Zoro had been calling his name, frantically.

Sanji realized Zoro wanted him awake, cause the marines would come to take him away again and the swordsman didn't want them to wake the cook.

Sanji had been all smiles and thanks.

Zoro had smiled softly back, before being ripped out of the cell and towards, what Sanji presumed was, the torture room.

It hadn't been long before Zoro's scream had penetrated its way into his brain and he was brought to the other cell.

"Sanji," this time it wasn't Nami.

Sanji had to listen, captain's word was law.

Sanji slowly turned, flinching when a shot of pain went up his spine.

He lifted his head to face Luffy and was met with an angry stare.

"What. Happened?" Luffy asked.

Sanji's eyes went slightly wide and a haunted look passed behind them.

Luffy saw and growled.

Sanji quickly looked away, shielding his face with his hair.

He heard a few quiet murmurs, but he didn't look up.

"Sanji, tell me what happened."

This time it was Nami again.

Sanji shook his head, trying to block them out.

"Sanji, come on tell me."

Sanji refused and turned his body away as well.

"Tell me!" Luffy then said.

Sanji couldn't help it and turned to them with an angry glare, but it wasn't doing any good with the tears streaming over his face.

Nami gasped and Luffy stilled, both not saying anything.

"I don't want to tell you. Leave me alone!" Sanji said.

He turned back and wiped his eyes on his shoulder, trying to stop the tears.

He didn't want to let them fall, but it didn't work.

It never did.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	7. Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna throw everything in here now, so I can focus on other things. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Author-chan

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Luffy_ **

Luffy had a small idea of what happened to Sanji, and he didn't like it at all.

He grit his teeth and stared at Sanji's slumped back and defeated form.

He growled again, but it was overshadowed by Zoro scream.

Something was different, Luffy then realized.

"Something is wrong," he said.

Nami looked at him, a little worried. "What then?" she asked.

Luffy grit his teeth and scooted to Nami. "Do you still have that hairpin?" he asked.

Nami's eyes widened and she smirked. "Yeah, wait a sec!"

She made a few quirky movements and got the hairpin out of her hair and into her hand.

She told Luffy to turn and they sat back to back while Nami used the pin to un-cuff him.

After a good fifteen minutes, with a few guards looking at them, Nami finally managed to get it off and Luffy shot to his feet.

Sanji turned in a flash with wide eyes, staring at his captain.

Then, a smirk formed on his face and he nodded.

Zoro's screams hadn't stopped, they were more like pleads to stop whatever was going on.

Luffy hated that.

He didn't want his first mate to beg.

Luffy was quick to free his crew and let Ussop take care of the cell door with an impact dial.

Luffy stormed out of the cell, as quiet as possible and kicked in Sanji's.

He went to free the cook, but stopped once he saw fear in Sanji's eyes.

Luffy thought better of it and told Nami to free Sanji, but touch him as little as possible.

Nami quirked her brow, but didn't question it.

She did notice that Sanji didn't say anything and flinched away from her touch, not like his usual self.

Nami made Sanji stand, and then they left to find Zoro.

Sanji, to Luffy's surprise, finally spoke up.

"You may want to leave these three here," he said.

Luffy nodded and turned to Nami, "Keep them save, and stay here. We're going to get Zoro back!"

Sanji and Luffy made their way into the deep of the dungeon, kicking every marine's ass that they could find.

Sanji was having trouble, Luffy noticed.

His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated.

Luffy grit his teeth and worried his head over his best men.

But now was not the time.

They reached a heavily guarded door, which contained all of Zoro's screams.

Luffy shot a bazooka at it without a second thought and the door broke down.

Everyone inside froze.

Luffy's rage was fueled by what he saw.

Those men had no decency, most of all the person that was balls deep inside of Zoro.

The swordsman wasn't really crying, though tears were rolling down his face, but he hadn't made a sound once Luffy and Sanji had come in.

His eyes were screwed shut, probably trying to hide his shame.

Luffy was angry, no he was seething.

He shot a look around the room and didn't even want to look at all the men that were half naked.

There were too many.

Luffy wanted to punch all their lights out, right there, but Sanji's voice stopped him.

"Who of you bastards got a turn?"

The sickness and threat behind the sentence made a lot of soldiers tense.

Then, when Sanji shot them a glare that sent shivers down their backs, most of the people raised their hands.

Sanji grew a smirk, which even caused Luffy to shiver.

"All of you who are still innocent enough to consider a human being, leave. If you don't, I'll kill you."

Sanji's voice was empty, that was the thing that sent the few soldiers that hadn't touched Zoro out of the room.

They flew past the duo and made their way out, stumbling to get away first.

The man that had his disgusting organ inside of Zoro smirked, then.

He ordered the others to attack.

He hadn't even finished before he slammed in and Zoro cried out in pain.

Luffy could feel Sanji practically burn, and the captain knew he didn't have to do much.

But, he did want to vent his anger on these guys.

So, they attacked as well.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	8. Sanji

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Sanji_ **

Sanji was furious, and he knew that Luffy had sensed that.

He kicked in the face of a marine bastard with his pants low on his hips, and send him flying to the back of the room to crash into a few others.

Yep, Sanji was seething in anger.

His eyes landed on Zoro, and the swordsman looked away, totally self-conscious about being buck ass naked in front of the chef and captain.

Sanji grit his teeth and went on to defeat the others.

The marine bastard with Zoro slammed in again, and Zoro's cry pierced their ears.

Sanji cringed, Zoro shouldn't sound like that.

He stepped into a roundhouse kick and his heel connected with the jaw of a higher officer.

The man flew back and smacked into the dude that was slamming into Zoro.

The two of them flew away and crash landed in a heap.

Zoro cried out in pain as the man was ripped from his inside and he sagged against his bonds, head lolling onto his chest as he lost consciousness.

Sanji saw red.

He didn't seem to register, but after a minute or two, all the people in the room where lying on the ground, either dead or out cold.

Luffy, who was next to him, panted a bit and shot a glance at his cook.

Sanji trotted towards Zoro and picked up the swordsman's pants.

He pulled them on and undid the shackles on his wrist, letting the green haired man fall against him.

He wrapped his arm around the man and let him lie.

"What now, Luffy," Sanji said softly.

Luffy walked up to him with his eyes shadowed.

"Marlov will pay," he growled.

Sanji nodded and turned, letting Luffy help lay Zoro onto his back.

Then, both of them walked out, not even caring about what they left behind.

They returned to their friends, who had worried faces.

Chopper was running around calling for a doctor when Ussop gently reminded him _he_ was the doctor.

After a bit of conversation they decided to leave the place and head back to the Merry, where hopefully Robin still was.

Sanji growled as they passed the marines and some were conscious to see them leaving.

Sanji was still furious and he wanted to kick something, badly.

Zoro mumbled something on his shoulder and he smiled a bit, reassured that his rival was going to be fine.

Though, he did fear for both their states of mind.

He glanced at his friends and a warm feeling crashed into him as he realized they would help them recover.

It made him smile, even in these bitter times.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	9. Nami

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Nami_ **

Nami gently lead the way out of the underground facility.

They reached outside and were met with several guns and armored men waiting for them.

The red head grinned and motioned for Ussop and Chopper to help her.

"You go find Marlov, Luffy. We'll get Zoro and Sanji to the Merry," she said.

Luffy nodded and, with a quick glance at Sanji and the unconscious Zoro, sped off into the nearest building.

Nami took Sanji by the hand and lead him away from the battle, towards the sea and the Merry.

It was hard to get there with all the marines in their way, and Sanji and Zoro both out of action.

But Ussop and Chopper did their best to protect them.

Nami's thunderbolt rained down and they finally reached the Merry.

Robin looked over the side to them, gasped and used her mystical ability to get them all aboard.

"Where be the captain?" she asked all piracy like.

Nami jerked her head in the direction of the base and Robin looked that way.

Nami didn't have to look, she could hear the commotion from way out here anyway.

She steered Sanji towards the galley and inside to the girls room.

She instructed Sanji to lay Zoro on the bed and the blonde cook did.

Nami noted that Sanji looked rather frightened.

She wanted to ask why, but when she had done so in the base, she had seen the fear flash in his eyes and she knew, he'd only speak of it to Zoro.

"I'm going to help, will you be alright on your own?" Nami asked gently.

She refrained from laying her hand on Sanji's shoulder when he'd already jumped the moment she talked.

He looked at her and nodded, determined.

"I'll be fine," he said softly.

Nami nodded, and took off above deck. She had to protect both of them now, it was her time to shine and help her crew for once.

Nami walked up to the railing and stopped beside Robin, who was using her powers to keep the marines from getting on the ship.

"Is everything alright with those two?" Robin asked.

Nami shook her head.

"No, but they won't tell me what happened. I can guess, but I don't want to pressure them. They need our support, not something else. Also, they need each other right now. They're in the same boat and they're gonna have to get each other out. They may not seem like it, but they are and always will be best friends."

Robin agreed with that.

She didn't say it thought.

But Nami knew it anyway.

Those two idiots were going to be just fine, but It'd take a while.

Nami smiled, and rained down lightning on the enemy.

In the distance, she could hear Luffy's cry of anger.

And she knew, she knew that everything would work out just fine.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	10. Usopp

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Usopp_ **

Ussop shot a pellet in the marines face and cheered in victory.

He could hear Luffy's roar of anger and he quickly called to Chopper to retreat.

The reindeer joined him and they climbed up the ship, defending it with all their might.

Thunder rained down and explosions sounded in the distance.

Not much later and Luffy's form came flying towards them, all bloody and smiles.

He grinned at them with a toothy smile.

"That guy will think twice before touching any of my crew. I'm not gonna let that happen ever again," the captain said.

"That's the spirit!" Ussop exclaimed, shooting another marine.

"Chopper, go check on Zoro and Sanji," Luffy said.

The reindeer nodded and trotted off.

Nami exclaimed they were leaving and Ussop went ot secure the sails.

"Let's get out of here!" Nami yelled.

With one last look at the marine base, they took off, Nami's wind clima-tact securing the wind in their sails.

Ussop let out a sigh, collapsing on the deck.

He hated being captured.

But now they were free again.

Zoro and Sanji had to recover and they would all be just fine.

He wished he could believe his own lies, because it would be so much better if he did.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	11. Robin

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Robin_ **

Robin was worried.

Her crew members did not seem right.

She had already asked Chopper, but the reindeer would not betray his patients trust.

She also noticed how Zoro was jumpy to touch for the first few days after his recovery.

Sanji had that as well, but a little less aggressive.

And when Zoro had a nightmare, Sanji would comfort him.

It seemed that whatever had happened, made them closer friends.

Robin saw their recovery speeding up, but they still didn't seem right.

It was only after a few weeks that she discovered the truth by overhearing their conversation.

"I hate this," Sanji murmured.

Zoro had to agree, feeling a shiver run up his spine.

Robin's ear was in the corner of the room, her eye above as she listened and watched.

"Do you feel a little better after… you know."

Zoro looked at Sanji with a frown.

"No," he said simply.

"… Should I… make it better?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro hesitated, but then leant in and pressed a kiss to Sanji's lips.

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath, and Robin knew enough.

She let her power fade and uncrossed her arms, a smile on her face.

Nami's face was in a pinch as she looked at the older woman, but Robin only smiled.

Her friends would be fine.

Like always.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	12. Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, ta ta ta...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my rushed story and updating. 
> 
> I have to focus on other stories you all like. And my FFN so I can finish up there. 
> 
> Author-chan

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Chopper_ **

It was a strange recovery, and Sanji and Zoro needed each other.

And only he knew what had happened.

He wasn't very happy, but Chopper did his best to help them.

He gave them therapy and once he found out that they decided to be in a relationship, he approved, saying it would help.

And it did.

They were back to normal soon enough, and by the next marine attack, they let out all their anger.

Chopper couldn't be more happy.

His family was back to normal!

And as always…

"You're such a good doctor, Chopper," Sanji said.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed as they went for their last checkup.

Chopper blushed and wiggled, clapping his hoofs together as he denied them.

Zoro an Sanji only smiled at him as he said;

"That doesn't make me happy or anything, you bastards!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


End file.
